An Angel in Leather
by IamLaudine
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, llamado Mori Yuto en su oficio, es un joven de pureza sin igual. Quien apodado "Ángel" por sus clientes, contornea las caderas cada noche al ritmo que dicta el club en el que hace dos años comenzó a trabajar. ¿Qué pasará cuando su destino llegue a él?. Un hombre de ojos rubíes y gustos "peculiares".
1. Angel

**edicatoria** :

 _Para mi querida Yultzi por su cumpleaños número 18, a su petición._

 _Gracias por todo, feliz cumpleaños encanto._

 _._

 _._

 **AN ANGEL IN LEATHER:**  
_

 _ **Cuando el hombre desea conseguir algo, es capaz de cualquier cosa**_ _._

Es lo que medita un cansado joven, quien está a punto de dar inicio a su jornada laboral, puesto que, a pesar de lo que muchos dijeran, lo suyo era un trabajo y con ello se ganaba la vida y cuidaba a su familia.

ー Yuto, es tu turnoー escucha decir a su compañera quien, quitándose la rubia peluca, expone su castaño cabello.

ー Gracias... Maiー agradece el joven de grandes ojos verdes y pecoso rostro, ajustándose el corto kimono blanco y negro antifaz, con el que siempre iba a sus presentaciones.

A diferencia de su amiga, quien siempre vestía seductores trajes llenos de brillos y grandes escotes, los cuales favorecían su voluptuoso cuerpo, Izuku, quien había adoptado el nombre de Mori Yuto (森, ゆうと: Bosque, Apacible) para trabajar, sacaba más partido a su inocencia. Atrayendo hombres de dinero e incluso mujeres, casi siempre de alta posición.

La vida no es fácil cuando trabajas con tu cuerpo, por desgracia, Izuku no tenía opciones.

Sin estudios, aquel era el único oficio con el que podía sacar a su madre de las terribles deudas con las que su padre los dejó al morir.

Trabajo que obviamente nunca mencionaria ante su madre, pues esta todavía pensaba que vivía junto a su castaña y animosa amiga, y que por las noches se dedicaba a simplemente dormir. La única conocedora de este oficio era ella, su amiga Ochako. En este ambiente llamada Hoshi Mai (星, 美: Estrella, bailarina). Ella era su heroína que le rescató, ofreciéndole trabajo en un local decente donde solo debías mostrar.

 _Nadie te obligaba a tener sexo_ , _a menos que tu quisieras._

Dando un vuelco a la vida del siempre tranquilo Izuku, quien para sorpresa de la joven, terminó siendo uno de los pocos hombres que perduraron en el local.

 _Dicen sus clientes que tenía esa mezcla de pureza y repentina coquetería que seducía a en quien posara su mirada_.

.

 ** _Un hermoso ángel,_**  
 ** _que despertaba las más perversas intenciones._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

Cuando las luces se apagan y el radiante foco se posa sobre su pálida piel, el joven Izuku cierra los ojos. Y como la primera vez que se subió ahí, repite el consejo de su amiga:

 _"Finge ser alguien más, aquí tú realmente no existes"._

Con ello en mente, comienza a dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música, dándole la espalda a quienes observan desde la redonda plataforma y moviendo las caderas suavemente iniciando con sus manos un lento camino donde repasa su propia cintura, subiendo por su pecho descubierto el que comprime suavemente, intentando entrar en personaje. Dejar salir a Yuto y esconder al tímido Izuku.

Ya más confiado, se agacha y levanta lentamente, subiendo la yukata y exponiendo sus redondas y pálidas nalgas, recibiendo una satisfactoria repuesta de los presentes, quienes van dejando dinero y diciendo toda clase de palabras indecentes que normalmente lo harían sonrojar.

Pero que a Mori Yuto...

 _ **Solo lo incitan a mostrar más.**_

 _ **Mori Yuto:**_

 _Personaje que adora por sobre todo el dinero y no tiene pudor alguno en exhibirse por él ante los demás, contorneando las caderas satisfecho de saber logró excitar a sus clientes._

 _Es un alter ego que se ha ido puliendo con el tiempo y cada vez se apodera más fácil de su tímido portador._

 _¿Cuál de ellos tendrá más dinero?_

 _¿Quién ofrecerá más por un baile privado?_

Se pregunta el joven de verdes y brillantes ojos, ahora dando cara a sus espectadores de hoy, notando algunos rostros ya conocidos y sonriendo de forma dulce y seductora mientras se despoja de blanca prenda de seda que cubre su cuerpo, exponiendo su lechosa y firme piel, para quedar en tan solo una apretada tanga negra de cuero y tomarse del tubo central del escenario para comenzar a bailar sobre él.

El arte de bailar sobre ese firme fierro, fue una tarea difícil de aprender. Izuku aún recordaba los enormes moretones que se hizo la primera vez que intentó dar giros y lo satisfecho que estuvo al poder presentarse por primera vez, bailando sobre este como todo un profesional.

 _Si había algo que Izuku y Yuto tenían en común, era su perfeccionismo._

 _Ambas facetas eran esforzadas y les gustaba deslumbrar._  
 _._  
 _._

Iniciando con un lento caminar alrededor del tubo con el fin de darse impulso, el joven gigolo realiza su primer giro en el aire, exponiendo sus largas y torneadas piernas las que rozan contra la fría superficie mientras da vueltas hasta caer de piernas abiertas al suelo, acomodándose el cabello revuelto mientras continúa analizando a qué cliente seducir.

 _Luego de la presentación, por la cual pagaba el local, la mayor cantidad de dinero se la llevaba en propinas y por supuesto,_

 ** _sesiones privadas._**

Todas las noches Izuku elegía a un cliente y su ojo cada vez se volvía más agudo.

Su forma de vestir, los cigarros que fumaban, el licor que bebían, su postura y accesorios. Le daban un panorama de lo que podía obtener de ellos.

 _Por quién valía la pena el sacrificio._

Pues si bien se había acostumbrado, no era que disfrutara de ser acosado sexualmente por cualquiera. Había tenido ya más de un problema con clientes que intentaban tocar demás.

Hoy parecía que tendría que volver a elegir a Shouto, cliente habitual que pagaba siempre bien y era muy respetuoso.

Solo miraba en silencio, ni siquiera pedía que le tocaran.

...

Ya de cabeza sobre el tubo, con las piernas abiertas, exponiendo su bien esculpido vientre y hombría mientras se enfoca en el joven de cabello extraño, quien sonríe levemente notando la preferencia, ve pasar a alguien que casi lo hace caerse de su compleja posición.

Un joven de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos rojizos quien se acerca a observarlo, tomando asiento discretamente en la segunda fila, clavando su intensa mirada en él.

 _Sus ojos son tan penetrantes y enigmáticos que le cortan la respiración_.

.

 _¿Quién es él?_

Se pregunta, sin poder dejar de observar al nuevo potencial cliente, mientras continúa girando sobre el tubo.

 _Nunca lo había visto en el local_.

Debía tener un par de años más que él y bebía un whisky de mediana calidad, no tenía más accesorios que un reloj, el cual ni siquiera se veía de marca.

 **.**  
 **.**

 ** _No, no era la presa que debía elegir._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 ** _Pero de alguna forma, no puede dejar de mirarlo._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 _¿Qué tan malo sería ser feliz, tan solo por hoy?_

Se pregunta, imaginando como sería bailar para alguien a quien realmente quisiera seducir, sin darse cuenta, añorando el ser tocado por esa persona.

Las reglas de su oficio eran claras, según Ochako, **estas básicamente eran:**

\- No tener sexo y de hacerlo, con alguien discreto y usando condón.

\- Nunca dar su nombre original.

\- Por último pero no menos importante, por NADA DEL MUNDO, enamorarse de un cliente.

 ** _Aquel era el peor error que se podía cometer._**

La mayoría de estos tenían su vida y hasta parejas, por lo que solo venían a satisfacer sus bajos impulsos, observando mientras se auto complacían, absortos en sus propias fantasías; o pidiendo que los toquen, frotándose hasta eyacular con tan solo el roce.

Ese hombre de mirada intensa y soberbia, provocaba algo en Izuku que no podía definir, pero le obliga a acercarse a él.

A gatas sobre la pista avanza hacia este, recibiendo dinero de un señor mayor en la fila de al frente, el cual, lo coloca en su tanga susurrando cosas indecentes en su oído a las que solo sonríe por aparentar.

El rubio, tan solo esboza una sonrisa perversa que para Izuku, poseído por su alter ego, es como un grito de guerra.

Esa noche tenía un objetivo diferente:  
Hoy quería, **que** **ese rubio lo pidiera.**

Decidido a tenerlo, se recuesta boca arriba sobre el suelo, acariciando su propio rostro por sobre el antifaz que enmarca más sus brillantes ojos de intenso color verde, deslizándose a través de su abdomen hasta llegar al interior de los muslos, los que abre cual cofre del tesoro dejando entrever su abultado miembro, aprisionado sobre la ajustada tela en una clara invitación a su presa, quien al instante deja de sonreír.

 _Quedándose seriamente observando, sin gesto alguno._

Cuando Izuku, levantándose, les da la espalda; ahora sin el estorboso kimono y exhibiendo su estrecha cintura y delineada figura; todos los hombres en primera fila y algunos de la segunda, le aplauden y silban sin parar. Admirando su peculiar cuerpo, masculino y delicado, de piel tan pálida y tersa que le había dado el apodo de "Tenshi" (ángel) por la mayoría de sus clientes.

 _Todos le aclaman, menos su misterioso hombre de ojos rubíes._  
 _Quien sigue en silencio tan solo observando, pareciendo hasta aburrido._

Sin rendirse y aún de espaldas, vuelve a ponerse a gatas, moviendo las caderas lentamente al ritmo de la música, con el cuerpo sudado y bañado por las luces que cambian constantemente de color, entreabriendo sus nalgas para luego, golpeárlas y darles fuerte apretón. Lanzando una corta mirada en la que nota al rubio finalmente reaccionar.

 **Bingo**.

 _Al parecer, había adivinado y su enigmático invitado, era de los que gustaba lo "rudo". Conocía ya de ese tipo de clientes._

 _ **Eran de tener cuidado.**_  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

Emocionado, ve sus finos labios entreabrirse, para luego, mordérselos. Un gesto casi imperceptible, que hace al de pecas sonreír, victorioso y a la vez emocionado.

 _Era la primera vez que elegía a alguien, por algo que no fuera cuánto dinero llevaba encima_.

Cuando la música va terminando, "Yuto" tomando las propinas y sonriendo coquetamente a todos los que vinieron, comienza su retirada. Las luces se van apagando quedando iluminados tan solo por las de neón, y ya sin música el presentador hace su entrada, acabando el show.

Cuando antes de desparecer por el telón, el joven de pecas ve al rubio acercarse al encargado, su corazón bombea con fuerza.

.

.

ー¿Qué ocurre?ー pregunta su amiga, ya con ropa casual, notando como el rostro de este estaba completamente sonrojado.

ーHoy vi un cliente nuevoー responde, quitándose el antifaz y cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata negra.

ー ¿Y es atractivo?ー pregunta juguetona, emocionada por ver finalmente en su amigo alguna clase de interés.

ーSí...ー responde tímidamente.

ー¿Necesitas condones?.

ー¡OCHAKO! ー grita avergonzado, tapándose la boca al notar, como en su euforia, la llamó por su verdadero nombre.

ー¡Shhh...!ーle calla ésta, sacando un sobre de papel metálico desde su bolso y dejándolo sobre el tocador ー mi consejo es que esperes a otro encuentro, pero por si las dudas, te dejo esto.

ー¿Está bien? ,digo, por las reglas y todo eso... ー pregunta aún indeciso.

ー Eres mayor de edad, no está mal pasarlo bien de vez en cuandoー le tranquiliza, relajando el asunto. Izuku ya hace dos meses había cumplido los 21 años, por lo que era libre para tener relaciones consensuadas ー Mientras sea sólo sexo, está bien. Recuerda las reglas.

ー Él no me gusta, solo es...ー no sabe como explicarloー... Me parece alguien interesante.

ーClaro, "interesante"ー se burla haciendo un gesto indecente, simulando el tamaño de un pene, bastante exagerado.

ー¡Ya déjalo!ー reclama lanzándole una peluca rosada en la cara.

ー Mori, te piden en el salón privado número tres ー se acerca un encargado a llamarlo ー Hoshi, ¿hoy te vas temprano?ー pregunta, aludiendo a la castaña quien normalmente siempre tenía clientes después de presentar.

ー Pedí permiso, mañana debo ir temprano a matricularme a la universidadー responde emocionada, finalmente le habían aceptado la beca para estudiar diseño.

Izuku sonríe, feliz de que su amiga esté saliendo adelante. Unos años más y ya ambos no tendrían que seguir haciendo esto.

ーTe diría como siempre, "un día más", pero creo que hoy lo pasarás bien ーmolesta nuevamente a su amigoー ¿Qué preferencias tiene tu "cliente"?ーpregunta mirando la ropa, buscando un atuendo adecuado.

Su sueño era ser diseñadora de modas y poder hacer hermosas prendas que hagan a la gente destacar. Su máxima "musa" siempre sería Izuku, a quien todo le quedaba bien. Prendas de hombre o de mujer resaltaban en su ni fornido ni robusto cuerpo, de adorable rostro.

ー¡Deja de molestarme!ー pide ruborizándose nuevamente ー... Se ve dominante, creo que le gusta lo "rudo"ー termina por responder, haciendo comillas y asumiendo ella entiende.

ー ¡¿TE GUSTA UN FANÁTICO DEL BONDAGE?!ー pregunta fingiendo espanto, y tal vez sí, algo asustada.

ーNo es así, ni lo conozco... Es solo una impresiónー responde tranquilizador.

ー... Ok, bueno, ponte esto. Suerte ー se despide, besándole la mejilla y retirándose con una sonrisa ー ¡Que no te azoten!ー grita antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

ー...ー Izuku, soltando un suspiro, observa el traje que esta le dio. No era su estilo, pero de todas formas se lo prueba, sorpendiéndose al ver que no le sentaba mal.

Consistía en pantaletas negras, suspendidas por tirantes similares a sogas que cruzaban su torso, terminando en su cuello el que estaba cubierto por una banda negra del mismo material que lo de abajo.

Cuero negro y brillante.

ー Mori, ¡estás atrasado!ー llama nuevamente el encargado.

ー¡Voy!ー responde, colocándose el antifaz, su bata negra y corriendo hacia un encuentro...

 **Que cambiaría su mundo.**  
 **.**

 **.**

.


	2. Los cuartos oscuros

Cuando finalmente logra llegar a su destino, toma y bota aire varias veces antes de abrir la puerta. Había estado mil veces ahí, pero nunca con las intenciones que tenía hoy.

Aquellos eran: **Los cuartos oscuros.**

Salas de paredes metálicas, iluminadas por bajas luces tonalizadas en violeta, con un mesón alargado junto a la pared y el cómodo sillón con caño de baile en frente.

Si bien no tenían música propia, aún desde ellas se podía oír el ritmo de la música del local, retumbando por toda la habitación.

En ellas también se podían encontrar instrumentos de "diversión" para sus distinguidos clientes, quienes con ellos podían quedar satisfechos sin necesidad de tener que penetrar. Comprar tiempo ahí no era barato e Izuku estaba orgulloso de decir, que era de los acompañantes de mayor costo.

Cuando tembloroso, logra abrir la puerta, suelta un suspiro tanto de alivio como de sorpresa.

 _Era él, realmente lo pidió._

 ** _Al parecer,_**  
 _ **no era tan pobre como aparentaba**_ _._

.

El menor entra en silencio, ocultando su nerviosismo en su personaje habitual.

Izuku podía morirse de miedo pero Yuto no, éste último lo hace posarse junto al caño, esperando alguna orden sin pudor alguno.

ー¿Cuánto puedo tocarte? ー pregunta el rubio levantándose del sillón y acercándose tanto que Izuku retrocede, chocando contra la puerta de metal.

ー¿Disculpa?ー pregunta sorprendido, era primera vez le saludaban con algo así.

ー Asumo tienen reglas en este jodido local, el de la entrada le faltó solo revisarme el culo antes de dejarme pasar ー se queja aún molesto porque le quitaran su navaja suiza, encendedor y celular.

ー ... Básicamente sería no cometer actos criminales y respetar a sus trabajadores ー responde con simpleza.

ー¿Cuánto quieres que te respete?ー pregunta sacándole un sonrojo instantáneo.

ーBueno yo...ーmareado intenta pensar una respuesta ー No se puede tener relaciones sexuales aquíー explica, luego arrepintiéndose de su propia sinceridad ー, aunque... Depende de la situaciónー agrega, haciendo que el rubio alce una ceja.

ー¿Situación?ーpregunta interesado, ya comenzando a desabrocharle el amarre de la bata, abriéndola y volviendo a hacer ese gesto que hacia al menor acalorar.

 _Pues cada vez que ese rubio se mordía los labios,_  
 _un sentimiento de deseo nunca antes visto se apoderaba de él._

ー¿Entonces?ー insiste el de ojos rubíes al ver que como este no habla, comenzando a en su espera jugar con las cuerdas que cubren su descubierto pecho, las que tira y suelta provocándole escalofríos.

 _La piel de ese joven de grandes_  
 _ojos esmeralda se le hacía muy suave,_  
 _daban muchas ganas de acariciarla._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Y hacerle otras cosas._

ーSí bu-bueno...ー el joven intenta continuar, sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y notando, ya en la cercanía, la agradable fragancia que el rubio portaba. Tenía un olor intenso a madera el cual se le hacía muy varonil ー Si el encuentro es agradable para ambas partes, po-podría hacerse algo másー logra articular, orgulloso de sí mismo por conseguir siquiera decirlo.

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **Era la primera vez que ofrecía algo así y tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Cuando una sonrisa cruza los labios del mayor, el joven Izuku, por primera vez en sus dos años de trabajo, entiende las palabras de Ochako.

 _ **"Hay hombres de los que no puedes escapar"**_

Eran las palabras que decía cada vez que le regañaba por romper las reglas del local, acostándose con algún cliente por placer.

 _Y bueno, una gran suma de dinero._

 _Negocios son negocios._

 _._  
 _._

ー Entiendoー responde el de ojos rubíes, deslizando la bata del menor por sobre los hombros hasta que cae al suelo y ocultando su sonrisa para volver a su gesto arrogante, repleto de confianza ーRecuéstate sobre el mesón y eleva los brazos por sobre la cabeza.

...

Izuku, sin dejarse invadir por los nervios, asiente, recostándose boca arriba y dejando sus prejuicios volar a otra parte mientras calma su respiración ー¿Qué vas a hacer?ー pregunta cuando escucha como este se desabrocha el cinturón.

ーNo sé, quien sabe ー responde recorriéndolo con la mirada ー Te ves bien, me gusta tu trajeー murmura haciendo casi explotar el rostro de este, quien cada vez más confundido, no sabe si responder o callar.

Termina por hacer lo segundo, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, menos cuando ve a este quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta, quedando tan solo en sus pantalones, ahora sin cinturón.

 _Su marcado y pálido abdomen, le quita al menor la poca cordura que le quedaba_.

.

 ** _Definitivamente el misterioso rubio era un hombre muy atractivo._**  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

ーCierra los ojosー pide este con voz ronca, haciendo al de pecas vacilar ーNo te haré daño, si no te gusta puedes decirlo. Elige una palabra, si la dices pararé.

 _En esos momentos, Izuku confirma sus sospechas._  
 _Ese rubio definitivamente era de los clientes "rudos", por no decir, agresivos_.

 _En una situación normal debería reportarlo y terminar la sesión._  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **Pero la curiosidad puede más.**_

ー Si no quiero más, diré "basta" y debes detenerte inmediatamente. ー Deja muy en claro, casi amenazante, producto del miedo que ese asunto le provocaba.

 _No se consideraba un adepto al dolor,_  
 _ni físico ni emocional._

ー Me parece bien, Deku.ー responde sonriendo levemente, acariciándole el cabello como a un perro.

ー¿Deku?ー pregunta desentendido.

ーAsí voy a apodarte ー explica este, tomando ambos brazos del joven y amarrándolos con su cinturón ー Intenta soltarte ー pide a lo que Izuku trata con todas sus fuerzas, sin resultados.

ーEstá apretado...ー se queja, aún inseguro de continuar.

 _Si antes sentía un leve miedo ahora podría decirse era pánico._

ーTiene que estar apretado, de no ser así te vas a soltar.ーExplica como si fuera lo más normal, sin lograr darle un ápice de confianza ー Cierra los ojos...ー pide nuevamente, recibiendo una mirada desconfiada ー Seré suave, lo prometoー insiste intentarlo darle confianza, gesto que era raro en él pero hacía extraordinariamente por esta vez.

R _ealmente quería ese joven cediera,_  
 _nunca quiso tanto someter a alguien._

En todo el tiempo que llevaba visitando clubs de ese tipo, nunca había visto alguien como él.

 ** _Un hombre con un aura tan inocente y pura, que sacaba lo peor de él._**

Mentiría si dijera, que mientras este danzaba cual ave sobre el tubo, no pensó en mil y un maneras de poseerlo. Decidió acercarse como un simple espectador, sin ganas de tener problemas con los dueños del local, por pervertir un aparentemente menor con sus indecentes y extraños gustos.

Cayendo en cuenta, al cruzarse ambas miradas...

 _ **De que a veces la apariencias pueden engañar.**_

Ese maldito mocoso lo estaba seduciendo, al punto que apenas terminó la presentación, sus pies volaron hacia el encargado, ofreciendo un precio mayor que el idiota que pensaba comprar tiempo con él.

Un joven de ostentoso traje y rostro apático con cabello que parecía una honra a la bandera de Japón.

 _ **No iba a dejar quedarse a su tesoro,**_  
 _ **con ese maldito perdedor.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

ーEstá bien...ー acepta Izuku, cerrando los ojos y a los pocos segundos, sintiendo una tela sobre estos. Impregnada de ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

 _Los segundos que pasan después, son de total tensión, pues..._  
 _No ocurre nada._

Sin poder ver y con su mente imaginando mil cosas que podrían suceder, Izuku intenta mantener la calma, recordando la palabra clave que debía utilizar, recitándola en su mente cual mantra.

Cuando finalmente siente las manos del rubio sobre sus muslos, su respiración se agita y acalorado, los entreabre invitándolo a que tocara más.

ー Eres más indecente de lo que aparentas... ー murmura el mayor, tomando atención a los pezones del joven, los cuales erectos, reciben su tacto con gusto.

ーAh...ー jadea un confundido Izuku quien no sabe si siente placer o dolor, pues cada vez que este tortura sus pezones, apretándolos con fuerza, una sensación desconocida y electrizante recorre toda su piel ー No tan fu...ー su queja queda interrumpida al sentir como el rubio, impaciente, se acomoda a horcajadas sobre él, acorralando su tembloroso cuerpo.

ーRelájate un poco...ーpide ya sobre él menor, lamiendo el rosado botón de su pecho el que luego jala suavemente con sus dientes, haciéndole soltar un quejido ahogado ー... Vamos a calentar un poco, aunque creo ya lo estás bastante ー continúa, presionando violentamente su erecto miembro, simulando embestidas que excitan tanto a su tímido compañero, que a pesar del leve dolor cada vez que este le muerde y el cuero sobre sus muñecas se tensa, termina por dejarse llevar. En esos movimientos rudos y rítmicos que despiertan las partes más recónditas de su cuerpo.

Cuando las ardientes manos del mayor se apoderan de sus caderas, acelerando el ritmo y aumentando la fricción de ambos cuerpos que jadeantes, obscenos ruidos llenan la habitación.

Entonces Izuku, termina perdiéndose en su piel y abandonándose a la simple naturaleza de su deseo.

 _Quería que ese hombre le cogiera,_  
 _no importaba como_.

Normalmente en su trabajo, Izuku fingía no existir, simplemente no estar ahí y ser alguien más.

 _Su personalidad imaginaria, ya con nombre y apellido_.

En estos momentos, su mente solo se centraba en ese hombre junto a él y sus traviesas manos que acariciaban presionando detrás de sus muslos, en esa danza de cuerpos sudados que comienza a hacer brotar de su miembro líquido pre seminal.

No sabe si es la sensación de suspenso al no saber que va a pasar, o la brusquedad de sus movimientos que lo hacen sentir más deseado que nunca.

 ** _Pero definitivamente le gusta._**

ー... N-no puedo tener marcas visibles ー interrumpe jadeante cuando el rubio le muerde con fuerza uno de los costados de su torso.

Este, sin dejarse derribar por tal argumento, susurra ーEntonces...ーdice soltando el collar de cuero sobre el cuello de este y dando una pequeña mordida justo debajo de él ー... Morderé solo aquí... Y tal vez aquí ー agrega lo último, colando sus manos hasta dar con las nalgas del contrario, las que acaricia posesivamente.  
ー También puedo golpear tu trasero, mientras te masturboー ofrece generosamente, con voz ronca y excitada, dejando mudo a su interlocutor.

 ** _Quien nunca creyó que una propuesta así,_**  
 ** _pudiera sonar tan tentadora._**

ー ¿No vamos a...?ー intenta preguntar, sin saber como hacer para no parecer necesitado.

 _Ya se había hecho una expectativa de llegar a "algo más"._

ー No he dicho que no, si lo pides luego puedo metertelaー responde adivinando a lo que este quería llegar ー Tienes un muy buen culo, me pregunto ¿cómo se sentirá?ー pregunta al aire, deslizando hacia abajo el traje del menor hasta llegando a los muslos, tener que bajarse de la mesa para terminar de quitarlo.

 _Finalmente exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo._

(...)

ー¿Pasa algo?ー pregunta el joven de cabello verde y revuelto, nervioso al notar que el rubio no dice ni hace nada.

ー No.ー responde luego de despertar de su trance, en el cual se quedó como idiota, recorriendo las pecas de su vientre bajo y su delineada silueta que enmarcaba su tersa y pálida piel ー ven... ー Ordena soltando sus brazos y ayudándolo a que se levante, ubicándolo con el torso desnudo sobre la fría mesa y exponiendo sus redondas nalgas en una indecorosa posición, totalmente dispuesta y que enciende más de una de sus alarmas.

Ese maldito chico tenía, como pudo divisar a duras penas durante la presentación, un trasero perfecto

 _Carajo_.

 _Realmente daban ganas de dejarlo como tomate en su estación._

ー ¿Cuál era tu palabra?ー pregunta mientras amarra sus brazos, ahora tras su espalda.

ー Basta.ー responde nervioso, pero ya sin temor.

 **S** ** _u excitación superaba_**  
 ** _todos sus miedos_**

ー Muy bien, Deku.ー susurra contra su oído antes de separarse.

Dejando a un confundido Izuku en la espera, hasta que logra escuchar el abrir de un cajón.

.  
.

" _A lo que sea de Dios"_

 _Se dice mentalmente preguntándose_  
 _¿Qué sacó?_  
 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. Placeres carnales

**_Katsuki e Izuku,_**  
 ** _dos piezas distintas del mismo puzzle, las que sin darse cuenta, encajan a la perfección._**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 ** _En esa danza de cuerpos sudados que les lleva placeres, que solo en aquel estrecho cuarto pueden compartir._**

ー ¿Qué haces?ー pregunta Izuku agotado y recostado sobre la fría mesa con el cuerpo acalorado.

ー ¿Quieres jugar un poco?ー devuelve la pregunta entretenido, acomodándose tras él mientras posa una de sus manos en sus redondas y firmes nalgas, las que aprieta con fuerza, incitándole para que aceptara.

ーSí...ーresponde en un jadeo, conforme con cualquier tipo de contacto, proveniente de esas manos cálidas y desvergonzadas.

Cuando una vibración resuena en la habitación, su cuerpo se tensa, pues aunque no sabe en específico lo que es...

 _Se hace una idea_  
 _de lo que harían con ello_.

ー Cálmate o no va a entrar... ー susurra el rubio ronco contra su oído, humedeciendo sus dedos y rozando con ellos su entrada, aún muy estrecha para lo que quiere introducir.

Izuku se remueve incómodo, tensando el amarre de cuero mientras los dedos de este hurgan su intimidad, y con su otra mano, encerrándola sobre su naciente dureza, le comienza a atender, sacudiendo su miembro a ritmo lento y tortuoso.

ー Así está mejor...ー felicita el de ojos rubíes, logrando colar un par dedos en la ahora dilatada entrada, luego rozándola con el ruidoso aparato, el cual vibra haciendo al menor estremecer.  
ー No aprietes...ー pide comenzando a recorrer con sus labios su espalda llena de pequeñas pecas, humedéciendola hasta llegar a la nuca donde en la línea del cabello, le muerde con fuerza. Relajándole y logrando lentamente introducir el vibrador de forma esférica, hasta hacerlo desaparecer en su interior.

ーSe sien-te extraño... ー jadea el menor, incómodo y de alguna forma excitado. Dejando que las intrépidas manos del rubio se entretengan, una apretando su trasero con tanta fuerza que deja una marca y la otra acariciando su descubierta erección a ritmo cada vez más rápido, ayudado por la humedad que de la misma brotaba.

ーEres un ángel muy indecente, para mi que te vas con Lucifer...ー se burla, volviendo a golpearle el enrojecido trasero y recibiendo un gemido ahogado en respuesta, producto de la mezcla de sensaciónes que tenían a un excitado Izuku, en un mundo totalmente desconocido: _**El de los placeres carnales**_.

ー¿Quieres que me detenga? ー pregunta coquetamente el mayor, mordiéndole nuevamente el nacimiento de su verdoso cabello, esta vez cerca del oído, provocándole un delicioso escalofrío.

ーM-me gusta, sigue...ー incentiva, haciendo al de ojos rubíes sonreír satisfecho.

ー No seré suaveー advierte introduciendo una de sus manos en la húmeda cavidad del menor, retirando el aparato vibratorio de su interior, para luego, excitado como nunca, volverle a golpear con fuerza el redondo trasero haciéndolo soltar un jadeo ahogado.

ー... ¿Qué es eso?ー pregunta, confundido al notar algo cálido y duro rozándo su entrada.

ー Yo a punto de follarte ー responde en un gruñido rodeandole la cintura y apegándolo a su cuerpo para acomodar su erecto miembro entre sus nalgas, las cuales abre cual libro.

El de pecas no responde, en vez de ello se dedica a, sintiendo la presión de su miembro, estremecerse en la expectativa. Invadido de morbosos pensamientos donde ese ariete de carne, arremete violentamente hasta llegar al fondo de sus entrañas.

 _Realmente iba a tener sexo, con un completo desconocido quien para peor, pagaba por él._  
 _._  
 _._

 _En el calor del momento ,_  
 _casi olvidando algo importante._

ー ¡El condón!...ー recuerda alarmado, avergonzádose cuando el mayor, riéndose de él, le pasa el paquete abierto por la cara.

ーYa estoy asegurado, no te preocupesー responde acariciando con la curva del glande su estrecho ano.  
ーEstás apretado... ー gime ronco, ingresando lentamente, con dificultad.

 _Dando origen a un momento que Izuku no podría olvidar,_  
 ** _su primera relación sexual._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

ー¿Duele?.

ー No...ー miente, derramando una pequeña lágrima y mordiéndose los labios para acallar un quejido cuando el rubio, ya en posición, termina por arremeter de un golpe. Clavándose en esa delicada zona a la que ninguno de sus anteriores clientes había podido acceder.

 _¿Por qué el sí?_

 _No lo entendía._  
 _._  
 _._

ー Nmgh...ー Se queja, molesto por la brusca intromisión.

 _Ochako tenia razón, el sexo no era tan mágico como en las películas._  
 _._  
 _._

 ** _Dolía_**.

ー Ya te sentirás mejor, espera un poco...ー le tranquiliza, comenzando a moverse lentamente, sin soltarle las caderas mientras profundiza el contacto, logrando al poco rato deslizarse con mayor facilidad.

Depositando un devoto beso en su pecosa espalda, antes de comenzar a embestir con fuerza, marcando el ritmo que en verdad gustaba. Y que hace a Izuku, superado el dolor inicial, comenzar a sentirlos primeros esbozos de verdadero placer, los que brotan sin permiso alguno de su garganta.

ー Ngh...ー gomitea, totalmente en su rol y excitado por la sensación de dominancia que el mayor proyectaba. Penetrándole y dejándole sentir con total lucidez, el como su miembro salía por completo, acariciando su ano para volver a entrar con rudeza, en una frenética danza que se vuelve más intensa cuando el mismo Izuku, poseído por sus bajos instintos, le acompaña moviendo sus caderas. Logrando una aún mejor sensación.

ーMaldición, estás tan apretado...ー jadea el mayor, perdido en el suave y firme cuerpo que posee como si no hubiera un mañana, el que suelta sonidos indecentes que brotan estrangulados desde su garganta. La cual, termina por sujetar con una de sus manos, levantándo el cuerpo del menor desde la mesa y apegándolo al suyo para seguir embistiendo con completa fiereza.

Provocándo en el completamente sometido Izuku, una sensación de asfixia y éxtasis que lo lleva al límite.

 _Preso un limbo de placer donde era completamente de él..._

 ** _Su hombre de ojos rojizos,_**  
 ** _tan ardientes como él mismo._**  
 _._  
 _._

 _Quien cada vez que gime ronco contra su oído, acelera su pulso._

ー ¡Ah...!ー jadea extasiado al sentir como el miembro de su apasionado acompañante choca contra su próstata, conquistando cada pulgada de su interior hasta hacerlo rendirse, en una derrota borracha de placer donde su cuerpo se deja arremeter manteniéndose de pie tan solo por el hecho de que este le sujeta.

Dejándose llevar por el intenso clímax donde, derramando su escencia sobre la mesa, su cuerpo ahora laxo y dócil se deja arremeter por el insaciable rubio quien no contento todavía, desliza su mano libre hasta dar con su pezón derecho el cual pellizca juguetón, penetrándole más lento y haciéndole alzar la pelvis hasta que llega finalmente a el esperado clímax. Donde en un gemido ronco, se corre sujetandole por las caderas, las que aprieta posesivamente hasta marcar sus dedos sobre ellas.

Los segundos que pasan después mientras el mayor le quita la benda de los ojos y el cinturón de cuero de los brazos, serían de completo silencio a no ser por los jadeos de ambos, quiénes satisfechos y cansados aún inundan la habitación.

...

ーEspero no haberte asustado con mi brusquedad, tu sumisión me emocionó ー rompe el silencio en un intento de disculpa, colocándose el pantalón y sacando de su bolsillo un montón de billetes, los cuales deja sobre la mesa sin siquiera mirarlos.

ーEstoy bien... ー responde el menor apenado, colocándose la bata y tomando el dinero, el cual, lo hace sentirse más sucio que nunca.  
ーGracias...

 _Había tenido sexo por primera vez_  
 _por unos generosos billetes._

 _No podía con su verguenza, pues lo peor de todo era:_ _**Le había gustado.**_

ー ¿Qué días estás?ー pregunta el rubio con la ropa ya puesta, antes de retirarse.

ー Lunes, viernes y sábadosー responde intentando disimular su entusiasmo, cosa que no resulta.

 _Sus ojos, aún a través del antifaz,_  
 _brillan de alegría._

 _._  
 _._

 _ **Podría verlo otra vez.**_

ーEntonces, nos vemos el lunesー dice este antes de desaparecer.

 _Iniciando una serie de encuentros de extraña índole que con el tiempo, se volverían cada vez más apasionados._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Terminando por reunirse ambos exclusivamente luego de cada presentación y generando más de un rumor en el local._

 **Domingo.**

ーIzuku, ¿estás en algo con ese tipo?ー pregunta su amiga, en la casa de este luego de que terminaran de ver la serie de animación que al de pecas le gustaba, terminando por contagiarle el fanatismo a ella también  
 **"Boku no hero"**

Habían pasado ya dos meses en los que podía notar a su amigo más animado de lo usual. Preocupándose más por su imagen y pidiéndole prestado su maquillaje para ocultar marcas que a sus agudos ojos no se iban a escapar.

ーNo...ー miente el menor avergonzado, sin poder evitar recordar los últimos encuentros con su hombre de ojos rubíes.

 _Deseando poder volver a ese pequeño cuarto donde, apenas cierra la puerta,_  
 _se vuelve su posesión._

Luego de un tiempo, sus encuentros comenzaron a volverse cada vez más intensos, despertando sensaciones que no le dejaban dormir y le hacían, cual adicto, necesitar.

Solo podía pensar en regresar y como siempre y bailar junto al tubo, mientras se despoja de sus ropas ante sus atentos ojos rubíes, hasta hacerlo hacer ese gesto con los labios que se le hacía tan ardiente .

" _Este lunes le diré mi nombre_ ", se promete a sí mismo ya valiéndole el romper las reglas.

Ya no quería estar con él y ser Mori Yuto, sólo deseaba ser él mismo.

 **Midoriya, Izuku.**

.

 _Quería compartir con él algo que no supieran los demás, que los hiciera especiales..._

...

 _"Katsuki",_ se repite nuevamente, sin querer olvidar su dato más preciado, el cual, durante su encuentro de ayer en ese pequeño cuarto, terminó obteniendo más fácil de lo que pensó.

.  
.

 **Sábado**

ー¿Qué edad tienes? ーpregunta el joven de pecas en un arrebato mientras su cliente, ya habitual, elige un vibrador.

El joven de cabellos dorados se voltea alzando una ceja, extrañado por el repentino interés ー26 ー responde encogiéndose de hombros y terminando por tomar el dildo más grande que encuentra.

 _¿Será un castigo?, s_ e pregunta Izuku, tomando valor para hacer la otra consulta que moría por escapar de sus labiosー ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?ー logra decir, rompiendo oficialmente su trato profesional y sorpendiéndose cuando este sin molestarse, le contesta.

ー Katsuki, ¿y tu? ー devuelve la pregunta, acercándose para comprobar que sus brazos estén bien amarrados antes de ponerse a "jugar".

ー...Y-Yutoー miente, bloqueado por sus propios deseos.

Decir su nombre volvería todo demasiado íntimo. Ahora entendía el fin de los apodos.

 _Que el rubio dijese su nombre mientras tenían sexo, podía tener resultados espantosos._

.  
.

 _ **Ya estaba preocupado por el simple hecho, de no poder dejar de pensar en él**_ **.**

.  
.

 _Comenzando a odiar la espera de los lunes y añorar los viernes, donde podía verlo más seguido_.

Situación que resultó de maravilla hasta que un lunes, su fiel cliente ...

 ** _No apareció_** _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	4. Amor

**Viernes**.

ーEl lunes no pude venir, estaba lejosー Explica el mayor apenas entra al cuarto oscuro, por el que apenas logró llegar al club, corrió a solicitar.

ー¿Por trabajo?ー pregunta el joven de ojos verdes, aún con su antifaz y bata puestos. Intentando no decir algo incorrecto.

La verdad era que todavía estaba dolido por el abandono, cosa que no sentía sentido.

 _._  
 _No correspondía meterse en la vida privada de un cliente, menos reclamar por que este no haya aparecido._

.

 ** _Los clientes no son de uno, ni al revés._**  
 ** _Que supiera su nombre y edad, no lo volvía suyo._**  
 _._

ー Sí... ー responde cansado. Había llegado prácticamente hace dos horas y tenido un vuelo largo y tedioso, el cual se le hizo eterno.  
ー ¿Tuviste algún cliente?ー pregunta, intentando sonar casual pero por dentro, suplicando un no.

 _A fin de cuentas Yuto era un trabajador, el cual debía satisfacer a quien pagara por él._

 _._

 ** _Realidad que comenzaba_**  
 ** _a atormentarlo._**  
 _._  
 _._

ーSí... Pero solo le gusta mirar, no me tocóー responde apenado, extrañándose al ver como esta vez el hombre de cabello rubio ceniza actuaba extraño, casi meditativo. Además de no haberse quitado el cinturón, con el que siempre le amarraba apenas ingresaba a la habitación. ー¿Qué haremos hoy? ー pregunta confundido, al ver que este no decía nada ni iniciaba un acto sexual.

ーHoy quiero que tú me atiendasー ordena acomodándose en el sillón y estirando los brazos, colocándolos por sobre su cabeza ー ¿Cómo le atiendes a él?ー pregunta aún hirviendo de ira y sin poder ignorar el que haya estado hace unos días con ese maldito idiota.

 **No tenía perdón.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

ー Pues, sólo me pide desnudarme, le gusta verme ーcomienza a relatar avergonzadoー A veces me pide que...

ーYa entendí, para.ー Interrumpe bruscamente, antes de perder la cabeza.

.

 ** _La imagen mental_**  
 ** _lo estaba matando._**  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

ー¡Pero no es nada!. El no me...ー insiste preocupado.

ー ¡PUTA MADRE, CÁLLATE!ー brama molesto, no queriendo saber nada más. Su voz retumba en la habitación y es tan intensa que hace al menor temblar.

.

 _Katsuki, sabe a lo que Izuku se refiere pero de todas formas, le enferma._  
 _._  
 _._

 _De tener más información,_  
 _podría cometer actos criminales_  
 _._  
.

 ** _Tenía celos, y de los fatales._**  
 ** _Esos que te hacen perder la razón._**

 ** _Y hacer cosas... Muy estúpidas._**

ー Haz conmigo algo que nunca harías con élー ordena envidioso, sorprendiéndose cuando el menor tímidamente se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, acercando su rostro hasta rozar sus tibios y finos labios contra los suyos.

 ** _En un contacto mínimo,_**  
 _ **que eléctriza su piel.**_  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

Satisfecho, el rubio termina haciendo ese gesto que enloquecía al menor y aceptando la muda invitación que este le daba. Recibiendo gustoso los dulces y suaves labios que temblando contra los suyos inician un torpe movimiento, luego acoplándose en un beso demandante, donde cada uno explora las profundidades de la boca ajena, extasiados en un juego de lenguas, cargado del más puro deseo sexual.

 _Definitivamente, Deku no era un ángel, como había oído decir_.

 _Era más bien, un desterrado del cielo..._  
 ** _Un ángel caído._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

El cual, en ropas de cuero, sonreía dulcemente cada vez que le besaba para luego, colocándose en medio sus piernas y enredando entre sus manos su sexo, lograr sacar de su garganta gemidos comedidos por trémulo placer.

ー Mierda...ーmaldice ronco mientras el menor succiona su miembro, marcando un ritmo lento en el que sus labios se frotan con cuidado a través de su erección, hasta que, volviendo a su naturaleza demandante, le termina por sujetar el verdoso cabello dirigiendo sus movimientos y comenzando a llegar más rápido de lo que espera, a ese ansiado clímax que solo ese pecoso joven lograba provocar ーDeku...ー jadea sintiendo la lengua de este acariciando su palpitante erección, la cual a los pocos segundos se derrama sobre su boca, empapandole el rostro y regalándole una hermosa imagen, extremadamente erótica.  
ーNo sabía que hicieras eso...ー comenta aún jadeante, acariciándole el cabello y deleitándose con su pecoso rostro, aún empapado de líquido espeso y blanquecino.

ー No hago esto con otros, sólo contigo... ーCorrige aún jadeante, limpiándose los labios por los que aún brotaba la semilla del mayor.

ー...Ya veo.ー Es la única respuesta del rubio quien, lleno de preguntas, comienza a quitarse el cinturón.

No satisfecho y con aún tiempo para más.

 _¿Puedo entonces sentirme especial?_

.

 _ **¿Está bien que te desee tanto?**_  
 ** _._**  
.

Son algunas de las dudas que lo asaltan, mientras le acomoda la mordaza con forma esférica sobre los labios, amarrándola por detrás de su cabeza.

.  
.

Aquella noche, Izuku no sabe qué pensar, pues si bien el mayor le amarra finalmente...

 _ **Esta vez,**_  
 _ **no le da golpe alguno.**_

En vez de ello le toma embistiendo a un ritmo suave, acariciando su cuerpo de forma casi romántica y depositando besos por toda su piel, que aunque no dejaran marca...

 **Perdurarían en su mente,**  
 **para siempre.**

.  
.

 _Desatando ese complejo sentimiento,_  
 _prohibido en su oficio._

 _._

 _._  
 ** _"Amor"_**

 _._

 **Domingo**.

ーOchakoー llama el joven a su amiga, quien al igual que él, está recostada boca arriba en el pasto. Admirando a la nada. ーTengo dudas con mi cliente...

ー¿Cuál? ¿El que te golpea?ーpregunta acusadora. Aprovechando el instante para mostrar sus preocupaciones.

ーNo me...ーintenta excusarse inútilmente, callando al ver los agudos ojos de su amiga los cuales se clavan severamente en los de él. ー No me causa daños graves... Tan solo le gusta someterme y es algo brusco, no es para tanto. A veces es suave...

ー ¿Y eso te gusta?ー pregunta incómoda, mirando el cielo nuevamente. Hoy había pocas nubes y tan solo le quedaba contemplar las pequeñas aves que migraban en banda, volando hacia cualquier parte. Libres como ellas solas, sin ninguna preocupación.

ー...Sí.ー responde casi en un murmullo. Acomodándose un mechón de cabello revuelto detrás de la oreja.

ー¿Te gusta eso o te gusta él? ー pregunta dudosa, volteando a verlo nuevamente. Casi muriéndose del dolor, al ver como su amigo se pone al segundo a llorar.  
ー... Ya, todo estará bienー Le calma abrazándolo, angustiada por no saber qué hacer.

 _ **Lo que temía,**_  
 _ **finalmente estaba sucediendo**_.

.

ー¡No, no está bien!ーReclama Izuku atormentado, ya sin aguantar retener sus complejos sentimientos. Y entre lágrimas, relatándole a su amiga los extraños gustos de este y su compleja relación, íntima y a la vez tan distante.  
ーCreo que me gus-ta mucho... Y no sa-be ni mi no-mbreー hipea sin poder parar de llorar, frustrado por no entender qué era lo que el mayor quería de él.

 _Una cosa era jugar con su cuerpo y someterlo a gusto._

Y _otra muy distinta era susurrarle cosas al oído y besarle mientras lo poseía con suma pasión._  
 _Como si fuera preciado para él,_  
 _casi de cristal_.  
 _._  
 _._

 _ **Le confundía.**_  
 ** _._**

La castaña, angustiada, acaricia su cabello maternalmente, pensando en qué posición tomar. Sabe que esos casos suelen terminar muy mal pero quiere tener fé en su amigo. Izuku era hermoso y había que ser un completo idiota para no quererle. Tal vez, lo logrará... En este punto sólo quedaba esperar lo mejor.

 _Si había aprendido algo era que es mejor vivir sin arrepentimientos._

ー Cuando lo veas deberías decirle lo que sientes, no pierdes nada.ー Le anima sonriendo con sus castaños ojos mientras le limpia las lágrimas del rostro con sumo cuidado.

ー ¿Y si me rechaza y no le vuelvo a ver? Me da miedo...ー confiesa jugando con su labio inferior como siempre que piensa o está nervioso.

ー Si lo hace es un idiota y ya encontrarás a alguien mejor ¡Ten más confianza!, pasar tiempo contigo es costoso y no creo que alguien pague todos tus turnos por un simple caprichoー insiste, sacándole al joven una sonrisa.

Ella podía tener razón, no se iba a dejar caer sin al menos intentarlo.

 _Si iba a sufrir por alguien,_  
 _al menos quería poder decir que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas_.  
 _._

 _._

 **Lunes.**

Es un lunes como cualquier otro, en el cual dos cuerpos jadean agotados. Uno todavía con los brazos sujetos por sobre su cabeza unidos a un colgador de pared, el que cada día está más próximo a romperse.

 _Cuerdas_

 _Sexo_

 _Mordidas_

" ** _Placer_** _ **"**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Esa rutina a la que ya ambos se habían acostumbrado y era casi parte de su diario vivir, en donde los dos en un pacto secreto y sin saberlo...

 _ **Despertaban sentimientos,**_  
 _ **cada vez más complejos.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Que quedan revelados en un simple impulso, cuando el joven gígolo ve al rubio dejar el dinero sobre la mesa y colocarse la chaqueta para retirarse. Y entonces...

Ya no puede resistir más.

 _Le diría,_  
 _esta vez lo haría._

ー¡Me llamo Izuku! ¡Midoriya Izuku!ー le retiene jalándolo por la chaqueta.

...

ー¿Qué quieres de mí, Izuku?ーpregunta volteando hacia él, sorpresivamente tomándolo por las caderas y quedando tan cerca, que sus labios prácticamente se rozan en la espera de una respuesta.

 _¿Qué pensar de él?_

 _¿Cómo actuar ahora?_  
 _._  
 _._

ーTodo...ー la palabra escapa de sus labios, sin permiso alguno.

 ** _Iniciando un camino,_**  
 ** _sin retorno._**

Donde el joven Izuku, sin entender qué está sucediendo, se deja llevar por el aroma embriagador del hombre de ojos ardientes, quien al oírlo, se apega un poco más, quitándole el aire hasta que sus labios, demandantes, piden de él.

Comenzando un beso intenso en donde sus ávidas manos acarician cada parte de su piel, erizando cada vello de su pálido cuerpo bañado de pecas color marrón.

ー Quítate esto...ー pide, retirándole el antifaz negro y exponiendo su rostro de ojos verdes y brillantes que tanto le gustaban.

 _Lo hacían imaginar un bosque apacible, donde podía descansar_.

 _Un lugar donde podía ser el mismo,_  
 _sin preocupaciones._

 _Su tímido y a la vez seductor "Deku" no le juzgaba._  
 _._  
 _._

Izuku, recostado sobre la mesa donde ya han compartido tantas veces, aún desnudo y esta vez sin antifaz ni amarre alguno, mantiene sus ojos esmeraldas en el par de perlas ardientes que recorren su figura, mientras se acomoda sobre él. Acariciándo sus muslos los que sujeta, abriéndolos cual flor y exponiendo la entrada a su deseo, la cual explora introduciendo un par de dedos los que abre en forma de tijeras, expandiendo la húmeda y caliente cavidad mientras se muerde los labios, muriendo por entrar.

 _A su lugar favorito,_  
 _dentro de su cuerpo._

 _..._

Luego de unos minutos de preparación, que espera sean suficientes, ya sin paciencia, se escuchan tan solo el "zip" del pantalón, el que desesperado baja liberando su erección, acariciando con la curva de su glande el dilatado orificio mientras se inclina sobre el menor. Dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo, para luego ascender en un camino de besos a través su cuello, mordiendo suavemente su nuez de Adán y terminando por llegar al mentón, sobre el que deja un beso húmedo antes de fundir sus labios, devorándolos con fiereza.

ーNgh... ーgimotea el menor, cuando este comienza ingresar lentamente, luego iniciando un movimiento de caderas tan lento, que le era exasperante. Enterrándose en su estrecho cuerpo el cual, se va relajando a medida que las caricias, besos y jadeos se van tornando más intensas.

 _Tomando ese ritmo,_  
 _que a ambos les gustaba._

 _ **Rápido e intenso,**_  
 _ **delicado pero pasional.**_

.

ー... Deku.ー susurra presionando con violencia su pelvis, la que choca con la ajena haciéndole sentir la urgencia de su deseo, clavando sus dedos en la suave carne de sus muslos entreabiertos que sus avariciosas manos atrapan mientras le devora los labios, ingresando lentamente y comenzando ese vaivén de cuerpos que los lleva lentamente a su paraíso personal.

 _Donde solo existía, esa oscura habitación... Y ambos._

ーKacchan...ー jadea ya sin oponer resistencia, mientras sus labios; enrojecidos y torturados por los constantes besos y mordiscos que le propicia el apasionado rubio, quien jadeante arremete contra su próstata sin piedad; tan solo susurran palabras inconexas, intercaladas con profundos gemidos del más profundo placer. Ahora sin ataduras y pudiendo finalmente rodear su cuerpo con los brazos y piernas, invitándole a profundizar todavía más.

ーIzu-ku...ー gime contra su cuello, con la voz arrebatada de deseo y a punto de llegar al orgasmo, el cual, cuando le acomete, hace temblar toda su columna vertebral, formando un nudo en su vientre, el que desemboca en ese líquido caliente y blanquecino, que comienza a llenar el interior del menor. Quien se corre de tan solo sentir la presión de este sobre sí. Manchando ambos cuerpos, los que sudados y desgastados por el frenesí con el que terminaron por intimar, no saben como escapar del otro.

 **No quieren separarse, pero el tiempo corre.**

...

Luego de apartarse, en sus minutos restantes, ambos semi desnudos se quedan sentados ahora en el sillón, mirando la puerta metálica frente a ellos, con un reloj arriba que marcaba la hora de salir.

 _Quedaban unos tristes 5 minutos._

 _ **Su tiempo cada vez,**_  
 _ **parecía más corto.**_

ー¿Qué quieres de mí?ー pregunta nuevamente el hombre de ojos rubíes, comprendiendo ya la naturaleza de su deseo.

El menor, confuso, termina contándole el porqué trabajaba en esto y la mala relación con su difunto padre, quien los dejó en la total miseria donde tenían tantas deudas que ni con todo el sueldo de su madre las lograrían pagar.

ー ¿Quieres dejar este trabajo?ー pregunta el rubio recibiendo un suave asentimiento, el cual denota cansancio.  
ー Entonces quédate conmigo ー ofrece recibiendo una mirada extrañada ー Pagaré tus deudas si te vienes conmigo.

ー ¿A dónde?ーpregunta sin comprender el plan.

ー¿Importa?ー devuelve la pregunta, restándole importancia. La verdad era hace mucho debía partir de esa ciudad y solo regresaba por él. Su ángel de ojos verdes. ー Te quiero sólo para mí, ¿es eso tan malo?

ー Yo también te quiero... Muchoー responde sin saber cómo expresar sus sentimientos, que iban mas allá de un simple querer.

ーEntonces, ¿qué dices?, ¿vienes?ー pregunta sin dar mayor información. Tampoco era que fuera necesaria, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir así.

 _En esa pequeña habitación, atrapados siendo todo y nada a la vez._

ー... Kacchanー susurra meditativo, sin querer aún dejarse llevar por una oferta, la cual podría ser amistosa ー¿Puedo ilusionarme con esto?.

ー No preguntes tonterías ¿Acaso no lo notas?ー devuelve la pregunta, frunciendo el ceño, pues la respuesta era bastante obvia para él.

ー¿Qué cosa?.

ーNo me gusta decir estas cosas...ー responde incómodo, sacando romanticismo de alguna parte para lograr tomar una de sus suaves manos. ー Tienes las manos frías...ー Menciona acariciándolas y entrelazando sus dedos entre los suyos, en un firme agarre.

ーLas tuyas están tibias... ー responde logrando sacar al imperturbable rubio, un leve sonrojo. Y esbozando una genuina sonrisa, tan contagiosa, que hace al mayor también curvar levemente los labios hacia arriba.

ー Te amo.

ー... Como te gusta ponerme en vergüenza.ー Se queja el mayor, molesto, aún sin soltarle las manos.

ーTe amoー vuelve a repetir, esbozando una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol, que termina por hacer bajar sus defensas.

 _Solo un poco,_  
 _sólo con él._

ー Yo también, idiotaー se rinde apretando la mano ajena y volviendo a atrapar sus labios.

 _Comenzando caricias que no terminan y con el paso del tiempo, se vuelven cada vez..._

 ** _Más sinceras._**

 _._

.

.


End file.
